


The Child

by Koren M (CyberMathWitch)



Category: Farscape
Genre: Gen, but it is songfic, despite the title this isn't babyfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2012-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-09 10:02:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberMathWitch/pseuds/Koren%20M
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One last fleeting glimpse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Child

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested, the song that inspired this (and the source of lyrics included) is 10,000 Maniac's [How You've Grown](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AejaNIOYcNs).
> 
> This is more of my stuff from late season one (again, I tweaked it a bit as I was posting it.) This was written well before we had any concrete information on Aeryn's parents, so please forgive me the glaring inaccuracies herein. The original author's notes were: 
> 
>  
> 
> _There's been a little bit of confusion about the names in this story. I'm working under the assumption that, while Aeryn's parents may have had a long standing relationship, it probably wasn't officially recognized, and most likely, while everyone knew who the father was, they didn't know "officially". So I'm guessing that Sun comes from her mother. (I'm also guessing that Talyn is her father's last name/family name. so here he's Lorus Talyn, and her mother is Aras Sun.)_

_I should have known._

_At your age, in a string of days the year is gone._

_But in that space of time,_

_it takes so long._

_Because we can't make up for the time that we've lost,_

_I must let those memories provide._

_No little girl can stop her world to wait for me._

 

*****

 

I never thought I'd see her again. When I was still on the Ordan I caught glimpses of her. I watched, from a distance, her childhood, such as it was.  So very like my own.  I saw her first shaky attempts at flying, and the day that she got accepted for Prowler training.  She never knew I was there, of course.  That night, so long ago, was the only time I ever spoke to her.  But when she left... never again.  That's what I'd told myself, that I would never see her again.

I'd know her anywhere.  She looks just like her father, all dark features and icy, determined gaze.  Does she hide a wealth of emotion behind that mask like he did?

I have no idea why she's here, now.  I'd have known if she'd been assigned here - all the new ones come through me.  And if she'd been assigned here, she wouldn't be stalking around as if she was in enemy territory.  She doesn't look well.  My thoughts are a jumble, so I return my focus to my orders, one eye still on her.  We're to find the escaped prisoners, I remind myself as alarm klaxons blare behind me.  "Could she be one," I ask myself.  I'd seen the man that Scorpius was so damnably obsessed with.  He was one of the ones I was looking for, but someone had had to break him out of his cell.

So I follow her down the corridor that leads to Scorpius's den.  When she goes inside I wait in the nearby junction, out of sight, but not quite out of earshot.

  


_"Captain Crais. What are you doing in this chair?"_

_"Who's that...Who's there?"_

 

I had not been informed Crais was involved.  I've heard good things about his leadership until recently, when dark rumors about his mental state began to swirl. 

 

_"Well I suppose I shouldn't expect you to recognize my voice."_

_"Did Scorpius send you? Release me from this chair."_

_"Why? So that you can kill me the way that you killed Lt. Teeg?"_

_"Who...Who are you?_ "

_"I am irreversably contaminated. Now do you know who I am?"_

 

My breath catches in my chest.  Irreversably contaminated, yes she is the one helping the stranger.  My heart aches in a way that it hasn't ached in years.  The best and the brightest of the regiment, on her way to the Pleisars... did she ever make it there?  

 

_"Aeryn...Sun."_

_"Does this contaminate you Crais?"_

_"As a Peacekeeper you took a blood oath to obey your commanding officer, till death."_

_"Yes."_

_"I am still your commanding officer."_

_"But I am no longer a Peacekeeper._ "

_"You are a Peacekeeper for LIFE. On the oath you took..."_

_"Your oath means nothing to me. You made sure of that. You destroyed everything, I lost everything because of YOU."_

_"AERYN...SUN..."_

_"Do you know what I learned while I was away from you? Everything I lost isn't worth a damn. And I don't want to go back to your past."_

_"I ORDER you.."_

_"You order ME? You will never order me again."_

_"I will track you down and kill you, Officer Sun. On that I give you my vow."_

_"Do you know what I give you Crais? Your life."_

_"I will make you watch...your life."_

 

Crais' screams are a satisfying sound to my ears.  As she leaves the room I follow her, sparring a single glance back to see the man who has vowed to kill my blood.  If I ever have the chance, he will never see the light of the stars to follow her.  But first, she has to reach them.  I have never been able to help her before, never been able to reach a hand out and pull her up if she fell, or defend her if others chided her for her small size.  Perhaps this time, I can.

She stalks silently back through the corridors until she reaches a access panel in the floor.  A tech and the stranger emerge and for the first time I see them together.  They move together, smooth as any team I've worked with.  Or any team I've been a part of.  And Lorus and I were better than good.

"Lt. Sun. Have you sighted the targets?  Over."

There is no hesitation. "No sir.  Level D-4 is clear.  Over."

"Proceed to D-6, and keep an eye on the level risers.  That is their most likely escape route.  Over."

"Understood.  Sun out."

I smile as I watch them slip up the stairs and out of sight.

 

*****

_Every time we say goodbye you're frozen in my mind_

_as the child that you never will be,_

_you never will be again._

_I'll never be more to you than a stranger could be._


End file.
